This core component is designed to establish a common platform for information exchange among Program participants and provide common facilities for intensive computation. The information exchange platform will first consist of high capacity file and WEB server which will contain a signal and image data base shared by the Program participants. A simple internet-based teleconferencing/NetMeeting environment will also be set at each site for interactive discussions between PI's, research assistants and students. Last, it is proposed to set an "intensive computation server" to be shared by all participants for calculations requiring large amount of memory (1 Gb ram) and/or long computations, such as 3D modeling, or processing of r.f. image sequences. Matlab as a programming language will allow sharing source code. Internet will be used as the standard method for communication. Five years of support are requested.